Item Template
}}} File:Information-silk.png|Item Template rect 0 0 20 20 Item Template desc none } | } | }} }| }} } | } | Gallery | Gallery }} }} Official Name } | } | Unknown }} } | Aliases } }} } | Model } }} } | Version } }} } | } } }} } | Origin Universe }|;}} | }|;|0}}| ;|0}}| }|;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}| }|;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}| }|;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}| }|;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}| }|;|4}}}} | } | } | }} }} }} } | Lead Designer } }} } | AdditionalDesigners } }} } | Place of Creation } }} } | Place of Destruction } }} } | Origin } }} } } | Characteristics Dimensions } }} } | Weight } }} } } | Owners Current Owner } }} } | Previous Owners } }} } | Creators }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}}} | } | } | } }} }} }} First appearance } | Last appearance }} }|Episode}}| }}}| } | }}} } }} }}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})|}}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})}} }} | Unknown }} }} }|Episode}}| }}}| } | }}} } }} }}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})|}}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})}} }} }} }} }| }| }| }| }| }| }}}}|}}|}} } } | } | History of item is unknown. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } /Appearances | * Appearances of (Chronological)}}* Appearances of * Item Gallery: /Fan Art | * Fan Art Gallery: }} /Quotes | * Quotations by }} /Images | * Images featuring }} } } | } | * None. }} Usage Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Always Present Fields | OfficialName = OFFICIAL NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF LOCATION | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Model = MODEL | Version = VERSION | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | LeadDesigner = LEAD DESIGNER | AdditionalDesigners = ADDITIONAL DESIGNERS | PlaceOfCreation = PLACE OF CREATION | PlaceOfDestruction = PLACE OF DESTRUCTION | Origin = ORIGIN | Dimensions = AREA / DIMENSIONS | Weight = WEIGHT | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | CurrentOwner = CURRENT OWNER | PreviousOwners = PREVIOUS OWNERS | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | Quotation = QUOTATION BY OR ABOUT THIS ITEM | Speaker = SPEAKER | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * TODO: Should 'ImageText' be part of the default empty sytnax? __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOEDITSECTION__ } | | }} }| } |Unique| |}}|}} } | }|;}} | }|;|0}}|||[[Category: }|;|0}}| ]]}} }|;|1}}|||[[Category: }|;|1}}| ]]}} }|;|2}}|||[[Category: }|;|2}}| ]]}} }|;|3}}|||[[Category: }|;|3}}| ]]}} }|;|4}}|||[[Category: }|;|4}}| ]]}}|[[Category:| ]]}} | }}} }}|}} } | }|[}}||[[Category:Wikify| ]]}} | }} I